I Can Believe You Until Tomorrow
by celticvampriss
Summary: "You won't, Zero. I know you." She slowly started to lower the gun. "I'm here for you. I know it's a little late, but I'm here now. You're not alone." ZeroxYuuki Rated T because I'm paranoid. One Shot.


**A/N: I should probably stop doing this, but I couldn't help myself. I watched the first four episodes of Vampire Knight (I get the DVDs through netflix one at a time) and I was inspired to write this. In other words, I know next to nothing about the show, really. Anyway this is my take on one of the scenes in epsiode four. Please don't judge me on my litmited knowledge, I don't think it's relavent for this partiuclar story, but I wouldn't know either way. I do not own Vampire Knight or these characters. Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. :) Enjoy.**

**I Can Believe You Until Tomorrow**

The barrel of the gun was trembling slightly. Zero reached out a hand to hold it in place.

"Shoot." He ordered.

Yuuki was lying beneath him, her hand on the weapon, but her finger resting safely away from the trigger. Her steady mouthwatering pulse reverberated like a tiny explosion in his ear. Every time it beat he wished his own didn't.

Her wide eyes softened, "I'm not going to shoot you."

Somehow, he knew that would be her answer. But it still made him angry. "The next time I lose control, someone might die. I will not become one of _them_." He spat the last word. "I want you to."

Yuuki started to move the gun away, but he held it firm. How could he live with himself? The marks on her neck only amplified his loathing. He hated himself.

He had never wanted to hurt her. Of anybody in the world, he would never want to cause this girl harm. But he did. He hadn't been able to control himself. She had labeled him perfectly, a monster in human form. How was he any better than the ones who attacked his family? When he really thought about it, he wasn't.

The hurt was evident in his eyes, Yuuki could tell that much. She may have missed a lot, but she knew the boy well enough to see that he was hurting. She lifted her other hand to his cheek. She hadn't been there all those years he had needed her. She would be there now. It didn't matter how much he fought her. He wasn't alone.

Zero's musings ceased when he felt her gently touch his cheek. She was smiling and her eyes held the beginning of tears.

"You won't, Zero. I know you." She slowly started to lower the gun. "I'm here for you. I know it's a little late, but I'm here now. You're not alone."

His fingers dug into the sheets. "You're not getting it." He growled, his voice barely above a whisper. "I could kill you. Right now. As we speak I can't take my mind off your blood." He needed her to understand. If he hurt her again, he would never forgive himself. But Yuuki will be Yuuki. She will not let it go and she will not see the danger in front of her.

"I trust you." She placed the gun on the bed. He looked at it longingly. She trusted him. He wanted to scream. She trusted Kaname too. And all of those night students. They could do whatever they wanted to her and she would let them because of that pretentious monster that she cared about so much.

"You trust too easily." He sneered as he ran his fingertips down her neck. Her skin was so soft. Soft and thin. He should remove his fingers from the deadly temptation. But everything about her skin felt good, not just appetizing, but alluring. Nails from his free hand were digging into the fabric beneath them as he struggled for control. He was angry. He was guilty. He was lonely. He was attracted. He was infatuated. He was thirsty.

Ba-bum.

Ba-bum.

Ba-bum.

Yuuki slipped her other arm around his neck. His eyes were wide. He was afraid. Afraid because he couldn't find his voice or the strength to stop her. Afraid because she was that much more tempting.

"I trust you, Zero." She spoke against his lips. The shock was enough to silence the monster roaring inside him, silence but not tame, and blood was no longer the foremost thing on his mind. He was now acutely aware of their current position on his bed. She moved away slowly. Her cheeks lightly flushed.

He was speechless.

"See…I trust you and you can trust me." She slowly moved backward, her hand sliding from his neck. She put a hand to her lips, "Don't stare at me like that." She smiled. What had made her do that? She still wasn't completely sure. But it was nice. If only he would stop looking at her like she was on fire.

"I…I'm sorry." He looked away, blushing. The feeling of her lips still lingered on his and he was having trouble keeping his breathing steady. Did that mean she didn't really care for that other…whatever his name was? Did that mean that she might care more about him, Zero?

She sat up and he moved with her, so she was no longer laying underneath him. She smoothed out her skirt let her legs dangle off the edge of the bed. With a small laugh she put her hand on his, wrapping her fingers around it tightly. "Now, I don't want to see you pointing a weapon at yourself again. If you feel lonely, or sad, or upset talk to me." She ordered.

He nodded.

"Good." She stood up with a little hop after releasing his hand. He remained sitting, looking like a lobotomy patient. She leaned toward his face, her hands behind her back, and a playful smile on her lips. He moved backward, like she was now the scary thing in the room.

"You're going to be alright. I'm going to take care of you. Whatever you need, you'll never be alone. Okay?"

He nodded. It was difficult to swallow and his mouth felt dry, but it was no longer because of his lack of nutrition.

"I want you to get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded.

"Promise me you won't do anything irrational unless you talk to me first." She put a finger in his face.

He shook his head. "I promise."

"Goodnight then." She pulled him into a tight hug. No longer in a state of shock, his expression mellowed and he accepted her comfort willingly. He hated when she pulled away. Had the room always been that cold?

Zero watched Yuuki leave his room and shut the door behind her. He watched his door long after she had gone. Her smile and perfectly tinted cheeks were still burned into his mind. He glanced at the gun on his bed. He picked it up.

Maybe, it wasn't worth it. Maybe, there was something better to live for. Maybe, he considered as he put the weapon and his bag on the floor, he could find happiness.

He allowed himself to believe that as he went to sleep. It was a lie, but he willed himself to make it true, just until tomorrow. There was no harm in that. After all, she had thrown her scent at him and he had been able to resist. Yes. He would be fine believing his lie until tomorrow.

End.


End file.
